Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. The intelligent robot, as one kind of artificial intelligence product, may be widely used in various aspects such as life, working and scientific discovery. Users have higher and higher requirements for the intelligent robot on the real-time response capability and the capability of processing and analyzing mass data. The users wish the intelligent robot may quickly respond to functions such as movement and navigation, and also wish the intelligent robot has functions such as dialogue interaction and face recognition. Thus, it requires the intelligent robot to have both the capability of rapid response and the capability of storing and processing the mass data. However, the existing intelligent robot cannot satisfy the above demand of users, thus resulting in poor user experience.